Red's back in Japan
by KcFanFiction
Summary: when DEKARED returns better then ever, he outmatches everyone's attempts to help, with a new attitude to life and many more secrets then he left, they find out more about what happened and the real reason he has returned
1. Chapter 1

the rumble of a ship and a beam of its lights bounced through the endless space as it raced against time

the captain of the dekemachine patstriker smiled under his red helmet as the stars rushed passed but a glow in the distance rose as earth came to view

"everyone, i'm back" he whispered and laughed as he entered the earths atmosphere and kruger's voice came on line, crackled slightly on the other end but soon became clear

"welcome back ban"

"its good to be back captain, do they know yet" he questioned and smiled at his welcome party

"not yet, as you requested"

"thanks"

"they will be happy you've returned ban" kruguer, himself seemed happy but his usual high status stayed strong is his speech, "they've missed their leader a lot"

"good" he joked. he leveled with the wind, and a video connection came on the screen, a fluffy blue but sharp featured dog face filled the screen as a young adult with spiky wild brown hair appeared under the helmet, "i missed them too", his smile covered his face showing his teeth, kruger laughed at seeing his comrade's face again, still full of life and youth

"see you when you land"

"by the way, can i ask a favor of you before i greet them again" he quickly let out a yelp catching kruger before his disconnected

"anything" kruger smiled and listened intently to the request


	2. chapter 2

"hurry hurry,that monster, he'll be going your way soon, so make sure you catch him in the square" pink ranger had enough of houji, the blue ranger's voice going over and over from the hand sets, "yes i get it" she replied and just stared at the road, fun had gone from her life slightly and she knew it wouldn't get better

umeko sighed heavily, "are you ok" sen-chan asked his love full of worry, "whats wrong", "nothing she replied halfheartedly

"whats wrong with umeko" jasmine heard over the handset, "nothing jasmine" she was now more annoyed then before, everyone worried too much for her sake, "its my fault, i'm pushing her too hard" houji said mono-toned, "its not anyone's fault"

'everyday is an adventure' green, her new love, had said to her in the past, she looked to him beside her in the police car, remembering the times of fun and excitement, thriller and sadness, some bad memories but mostly great.

but every moment now was missing a significant member, ban, it had been months or maybe years since he had gone to space to follow his dreams

"is it because ban hasn't come back yet" tetsu's voice left everyone in silence, no one answered and the friction of wheels on the road hummed in the hushed environment

"don't worry, he is ok" tetsu reassured them, "last time i went to headquarters back in space, he was there and he was doing great and may i say looked pretty amazing with the new fire squad uniform, i'm soooooooooo jealous"

pink and green looked at each other in sadness, as houji huffed at his absent partners health and jasmine looked at the empty car seat to her side, she was used to being alone before but now it haunted her

"new job, new wage, new house" he giggled, "new partners, new everything" he continued with his face full of life and vitality, so happy thinking about his sempai in a way of respect.

"oh, damn, i should have asked him to come back for a while, shouldn't of i, oh wait did i", he mumbled to himself the last part, confusing himself slightly but everyone felt a sudden sadness at hearing his new life had been a success for him but it pained them even more to think he had left them for a new job and hadn't been back since, or even asked about them

"huh, he has a good new life, huh that's great" houji said sarcastically, "only because he has a new partner, a better one" jasmine joked at his obvious innocence

"only because hes gone with our old partner, the tiger faced freak left us and also the idiot too, for each other, betray, just betray" he repeated under his voice,

" don't call him a tiger faced freak"

"and you guys don't fight", pink tried to be the pacaficst and save their allready broken team

"yes lets just do this job and we can ask about his successes and how he is doing when we get back, ok" green urged and pushed his girlfriends point through to them on the other side

"wow, this topic is still hard to talk about, but you guys said for him to leave and follow his dream" tetsu spoke truth

"well... i guess we did push him to follow his dreams, that's a good think right" jasmine said

"yes" umeko nodded enthusiastically, "yes and i want to ask again whats his next mission and are there any future plans for him returning as soon as possible"

"you do that too" jasmine was now shocked that the girls did the same, "oh my gawd" houji laughed at them, "fangirling obbsesions over here boys", "don't laugh at us houji, we've seen you cry sometimes as you look at his picture on the wall" jasmine teased him, "i don't cry, its anger" he rejected his secret being true, "and i love my sen-chan" umeko dedicated herself to hang on her boyfriends arm, this reassured him fully and smiled cheekily and carried on driving

"anyway, shall we carry on" tetsu mentioned their mission

"yes" they shouted in unison and sped on through the streets as they chased the new enemy's minions

umeko had started to smile again for the first time, truthfully.

and she looked down and put her hand deep down into her pocket, and felt a cold envelope,

** 'ban, we miss you a lot**

**houji might look calm and collected but he missed his first really partner, no matter what he says and he did, once or twice go alone to the office late at night and cry when things went wrong, looking at your picture, he used to say, "what would ban do in this situation" secretly on missions, but we all heard it**

**jasmine has to have music played loud when on her own in the police car, she cant do it alone anymore, when you left she felt strange but your bubbly attitude, she got used to that and missed it when you were gone, no one is aloud in your seat at her side, she is saving it for when you return**

**sen is always in a daze now when he is not with me, he sometimes goes back to where we used to fight and think a lot, he thinks about you mostly actually and that kinda ticks me off but its understandably i guess, i kinda have to shear you,**

**tetsu, well he is trying to fill your fiery shoes so no one misses you that much, he is keeping his promise with you and doing a good job as captain but strangely, no one, even him wont be as good as you, he expects and wishes to be as good as you and sadly, we have to remind him he isn't you, this sets him back but he comes back fighting to beat you,**

**and you know about me from my previous letters, nothings the same since you had left, but there is a new problem i would like to contact you about, they name themselves "_Promesa Mortal"_, have you heard of them**

**everyone misses you in someway and hopefully, you'll return soon, if you have time in your new hectic life to come and re-mend our wounds that have been made in your absent that would be great, we've fallen as a group but also grown stronger. **

**i also want to go for a barbecue soon with you, i bet they don't have earthly goods out in space **

**please contact soon, missing you lots, your old team'**

she memorized her letter in the envelope word for word, in the hope of sending it soon


	3. Chapter 3

They carried down the streets till they caught up to the escaping space villain, catching it at the town square.

The 2 police cars pulled up as the helicopter above joined them on the floor and the white futuristic bike rounded in front of the criminal stopping him from continuing his route to destruction, and in unison got out of their respected vheichals, but with jasmine's car blaring music as she joined them.

"Jasmine you forgot the music" houji reminded her and they all sighed, this happened many times and was now considered normal and she ran to the car in embarrassment to stop the music, and silence came again adding a sense of seriousness to the stare off.

"Seems like you caught me" gurgled the offending monster as if water was stuck in its throat. it had the form of a aquatic animal, its colors drained and plain but its lips large and almost puckered. "it looks like fish" umeko laughed to her team

"I'm not just any fish, i am one of a 10 member group feared and named throughout space as 'Promosa mortal', and i am the poisonous puffer-fisher. I'm here for our master has asked me to keep a look out for someone" they looked at each other in confusion, "but instead i stumble onto your guys, seriously why are you guys still in business"

"Who are you waiting for?" jasmine wondered, ignoring the insult.

"Oh nobody of yours anymore, none of your concern" he reassured them, "none of your business" he shouted at them as well as spraying over the group with his spit and a deadly smell reeked from the depths of its mouth. they started to feel light headed and lose balance as they started to rock from side to side.

"What is that smell?" they asked as they stumbled to get perfect balance.

He looked from each space police officer as they struggled and smiled at them before he continued, "but seems he hasn't yet arrived, too bad i must say, huh but let's entertain our-selves, shall we".

He again sprayed his gas and a numbness started to engulf their bodies. They started to run towards him but fell to the ground before they could reach him but rose again to henshin quickly. He carried on with the gasses from his mouth as they were forced to breath the offending oder and this was starting to get to them, slow their senses and reflexes down and soon they were down for the count and deformed as their amour shot out electricity and disappeared. puffer fisher seemed unaffected, "this is what they mean by the most feared group in space, but have you heard of them" houji asked the others who as well as him were deformed and down. Umeko reached into her pocket again to hold the letter tightly in her pocket, 'i have' she thought now slightly scared.

"Ha ha, you think because a couple of years ago, you were unstoppable that now you can defeat any evil numb-skull that enters your atmosphere, well I'm sorry my friends, you are nothing without your leader", they all grimaced under his breath as he breathed intently and slowly over them all, "hey how is old red? Heard from him yet? Maybe you have?" he looked down at Umeko but he continued walking around the fallen bodies.

"Don't mention Sempai" Tetsu shouted from across the battle field, "and who are you, may i ask?" he turned to the fallen white ranger.

"Thats classified information" sen-chan stated in a mono-tone voice with no expression or anger that he had felt before, "and why do you want to know"

"Im just saying is he your new leader or something" he joked

"Yes i am and what of it?" Tetsu asked now offended and started to get up again to save some of his dignity but fell out of numbness and exhaustion.

"What, your joking right...right" he urged them to say it was a joke but they were serious, "really, this white thing is the new leader, hes worse then old red"

"Don't mention Ban, you don't have the right" Houji finally rose and walked up to the monster now angry with the disrespect he had shown and poked him on the chest, quite weakly but to just make a point.

"And what gives you the right to touch me, you half dim witted space thing" he pushed him back and he was thrown to the floor.

"Ok Ok, thats enough" a voice echoed around the town square and made everyone stop their breaths and actions to hear the voice again.

"He's here" the Pufferfish whispered and gigled a bit walking to the center and everyone looked around again and again for the sight of the person who made that noise.

"Where, where" he continued to stare everywhere and not miss a place where the mysterious person could hide.

"Well you really know how to welcome someone don't you, Puffy" the voice came back, from behind this time.

"Oh you, you know my name is Pufferfish, the Poisonous Puff..".

"I know who you are and i don't care".

"Me neither but where are you, you red headed, blasting fire goof ball. Masters wants a word with ya".

"Red headed" Houji whispered, "Fire" Jasmine continued, "Goof ball" Umeko and Sen-chan continued, they all looked at each other, "It couldn't be, could it?" Houji asked them all

"Did your leader ask you to lead me to your base then" a clicking of feet sounded from around a corner as they turned around to see a figure, henshined and shining in the light

"Ban, is it you" Umeko stepped forward as Ban emerged from the street just out of their sight and started to run towards him. The others started to make their way to him but were stopped when Houji didn't move. They were all as shocked, they had wished for this day for years. Before, their thought many mysterious voices could have been him but they had never actually been him once and the team were always disappointed, but now here he was, out of the blue.

His suit was now fully, dashing, bright red but with thick black stripes lining the arms, torso and legs. His helmet still had the same molding but his new uniform fitted his figure which was still tall and thin.

"Sempai" Tetsu smiled again and started to run with Umeko but was stopped when Puffer fish let out a loud gurgle of a wave and sent an attack of water racing towards him. Everyone looked his way and shouted for him to move but as soon as they looked, he had disappeared.

The attack crashed onto the wall behind and the high wave was sent on the ground and dried up."Now you finally come to earth again, you really do follow us don't you, sticking your nose everywhere we go" Puffer-fish kept his eyes and senses calm, waiting for his reappearance.

"Well you did expect me, isn't that why you were waiting for me?" Ban now laughed and walked into the opening from a shadow behind the fish, "and you cant expect me, the red flare, to let you go?"

"Well, we have that score to settle with you and apparently you have one to settle with us, right. so lets and sort this out" he turned around to the new location of red.

"Yes but i don't fell like taking all of you at once so might as well take one on one" ban clenched his hands tight and got into a fighting position showing that he was ready.

"BAN, whats going on" Jasmine shouted to him, it seemed he hadn't even noticed them there, yet.

"Don't worry, you guys" Ban answered now observed their weak bodies, "You are relived off this fight, understand. This is my fight and they were waiting for me" he said now very serious and full of high status

"Sempai?" Tetsu looked at him, 'You've changed, Sempai. What's wrong'

"Ban, we are here to fight no matter what, you cant stop us"

"Yes i can, try me. If a working officer relives the patrol by order, they follow it without second thought, Right Officer Houji", Houji looked down, but Ban continued, "and now as a major and high rank from the space HQ, you have been ordered discreetly by me" he continued showing his badge certifying his new rank to everyone, "when an officer is unable to fight as you cant now they are asked to step down, look at yourselves, he has poisoned you".

"But we can still fight" Jasmine urged but Ban continued even more, "If an officer does not follow a command, they are relived for good."

Silence befell on them, he turned to them and relaxed his position, "just wait, i have a thing to do with this guy" his voice softened slightly but soon after turned heartless again

Umeko stepped back, not turning her back on Ban but realized this was the reason for his return.

"You guys, we better just watch" she said, "Umeko, why" Sen-chan ran to her side and held her shoulders but she kept her sight on ban, "he would never return just because of my letters"

"You sent him letters" Houji asked now joining the pair in front and Jasmine followed as Tetsu also joined them, circling the two in the center who had started their attacks on each other.

"But this is Ban, you know clumsy, idiotic childish, he's gonna get himself killed" Houji said with no confidence in his first and last ultimate partner.

"he's changed, didn't you just see him telling us not to fight" Umeko pushed back Sen-chan and stepped towards Ban and the Pufferfish to see that the fight had started and ultimately finished very efficiently, professionally and quickly, maybe too quick.

They looked on bewildered as Ban looked down at the shivering, cowering body of the Pufferfish.

"Please spare this innocent fish" he begged

"Oh my gosh, I actually believed you for a second" and with that last statement, Ban diged his weapon of a sword deep in his chest to hear a crack and the release of air. The fish went numb and fell to the ground by Ban's feet as he searched for a chain around his flabbed skin of his neck and turned around to his friends who were all gobbed smacked and continued to stare at the dead figure to the man who had just willingly killed someone without a second thought. He deformed into his normal form, he was now his usual self, his face as cheeky as ever and very young like the last time they sent him off but something in his eyes was pained but as he ran towards them, the pain disappeared as their long lost comrade had returned.


End file.
